


you were never mine.

by rightplacewrongtime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Love, fem reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightplacewrongtime/pseuds/rightplacewrongtime
Summary: In which the loving eyes that Oikawa craves from you are set on someone else.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	you were never mine.

Since a young age, Oikawa had always noticed the way his mother looked at his father, the way her eyes sparkled with any action he did or the way they filled with admiration as he gave a great speech. Oikawa had his heart set on finding someone who looked at him the way his mother looked at his father. With pure love, no doubt to find. He had set his standards high without even realizing it.

By the time he was sixteen, he had his own personal knight whom was named Iwaizumi Hajime. He was a rough guy who was hard to get along with at first, but once Oikawa had saw him gently holding a frog with a small smile, Oikawa realized he was just as human as him. This helped him break into Iwaizumi’s hard shell, but after years of trying he managed to call the brute of a knight his best friend, someone whom he could trust with his life (despite that being his job). 

Oikawa, now the ripe age of nineteen, had started his lessons on being a suitable husband for his future partner from another kingdom, a person who would rule beside him and bring together their two kingdoms. He didn’t even realize how much effort he was putting in until Iwaizumi had laughed at him when he was caught kissing his pillow. 

“You’re so pathetic, Idiotkawa!”

“I’m just trying to make sure I’m perfect! Not like you have to worry about kissing anybody with that face of yours!” 

Iwaizumi, as a personal guard and royal knight to the future king, had sworn to never hold anyone as close to him as Oikawa. Keeping everyone at arms length was his job, and Oikawa felt pity for the few times they had opened up to each other. Oikawa, talking about how he hopes to have someone look at him like how his mother looks at his father, and Iwaizumi, talking about how he wishes he could feel the feeling of falling in love.

“What’s it like?” Iwaizumi had asked one night as they walked in the garden. Oikawa had been picking up a fallen flower before being asked the vague question.

Feeling the slight confusion radiate off of the prince, Iwaizumi continued,”To fall in love?” 

Oikawa merely smiled before shrugging. “Don’t know, but you’ll know when it happens.” 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows at the supposed answer that just raised more questions, but made no attempt to question it. 

It was a cold day when Oikawa was introduced to his arranged partner, and he hd never smiled bigger as he saw your nervous form. Bowing to each other as taught in the lessons, Oikawa placed a kiss to your hand before raising his eyes to study yours. Nothing but a nervous gaze, but Oikawa knew it would fade over time and fill with love, just like his mothers.

Warming up to you was the hardest test of them all. Despite all the teaching and practicing, Oikawa realizes that you are much different than what the tutors had taught. When wanting to lovingly hold you, you would tense and pull away, when wanting a kiss you would turn and Oikawa would kiss the corner of your mouth instead. Despite his advances, you never seemed comfortable, so Oikawa chalked it up to your personality and how you were raised. That was, until he had walked in one you and Iwaizumi.

It almost sounds like he walked in on you in a scandalous position, but he had just stumbled in on you two sitting in the garden together. Oikawa was looking for Iwaizumi to discuss his armor for the wedding, but he halted behind a wall when he saw you two together. Iwaizumi, standing against the biggest oak tree in the middle of the garden, gazing at you softly as you held a butterfly up to him. Oikawa watched as you talked animatedly about the creature, and Iwaizumi merely listened quietly to your rambling with a smile on his face.

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn with envy, how the rough Iwaizumi managed to bring you out of your shell that was harder to get through than Iwaizumi himself. Oikawa merely huffed before making his presence known, yelling Iwaizumi’s name before stepping around the corner. He watched as Iwaizumi instantly went into serious mode, face turning to stone as he stood up straight from the tree. The butterfly quickly fluttered away, and Oikawa felt slightly bad as he watched your smile drop before turning and looking at him.

“Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to see if you can fit into the new armor made for you.” Iwaizumi nodded, before going to stand beside Oikawa. Oikawa gave a small smile at your form, gently saying,”You can come if you’d like.” He watched as your eyes darted to Iwaizumi for a moment before shaking your head.

“I need to check on my (dress/suit) alterations. I’ll see you two at dinner,” With a bow, you quickly turned and made your way out. Watching your form disappear, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi.

“How’d you get them to talk?” He felt almost embarrassed to ask, but he had to know. If Iwaizumi could get you to talk, why couldn’t he?

Caught off guard by the question, Iwaizumi merely shrugged before replying,”I don’t know.” 

~~~~~~

Now that Oikawa had caught your interaction the first time, he had picked up on the subtle interactions you two would do when you didn’t think he was around. The way you would tell Iwaizumi about the many creatures you would catch, they way Iwaizumi would give an effortless smile when you weren’t looking, or the way Iwaizumi would blush when you would graze him with your touch. Oikawa was jealous. How had the hard knight managed to do what he failed? Despite the set back if being outdone by his knight, he knew this would only spur him to try harder, to try and get even a glimmer of that sparkle in your eyes when you looked at him. 

No matter what, nothing satisfied you and everything he did seemed to push you away even more. Materialistic things never seemed to do, the way you would frown when he handed you new diamond jewelry, or they way you would turn your cheek when he flaunted his castle to visiting kings and queens. He would never forget the disappointment in your face when he had ranted about his commoners to you.

“It’s annoying,” He had waved his hand around as you two lay together, Oikawa used to the distance from you. “The way they try to touch me with their filthy hands when I go into town. I love the attention, but knowing they can stain my beautiful jewels and clothes? I shudder at the thought!” 

He looked over to see your eyes filled with disappointment, your frown digging further into your face and the way your hands clenched the bed sheets. Sitting up slightly, he reached over to caress your head.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” He asked with a softer tone. He knows how much you hate loud things, or at least, when he’s loud. Gently pulling away and turning to face away from him, he perked up as you spoke.

“You are the most ungrateful, vainest man I’ve ever met.” 

~~~~~~~

Jolting up with a gasp, Oikawa heaved im air as he looked around his room. Patting the place beside him, he looked over when you weren’t there. Rubbing his face, he sighed, chalking up the reason for your disappearance and his nightmare to pre-marriage jitters. In a few short hours, you would officially be an Oikawa, no matter how much his stomach churned at the thought that made him so happy before.

He jumped again when his bedroom door was banged on harshly, answering with an annoyed,”What? Can’t you see I’m sleeping?” 

“Knight Iwaizumi Hajime and your fiance (L/N) (Y/N) have escaped, sir.” His stomach dropping at the words spoken, he quickly rushed to the door and threw it open.

“What do you mean?” Staring at one of his knights, they explained the note Iwaizumi had left in his quarters and your ring left with it. Oikawa cursed under his breath before quickly sliding on boots. 

“Try and look for them, but don’t be forceful,” He spoke quickly and assertive, before rushing off by himself to look for them. He felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of you two leaving him, but the words of the knight rang in his mind.

“... escaped...” 

That made him upset, like they implied he was keeping you two against your will. The word repeated in his mind before he skidded to a stop beside his wall that was covered in vines from being unkempt and having no one in this area. Trying to calm his breathing, his ears perked when he heard Iwaizumi’s voice.

“Hurry, I know the guards heard the door slam. “

“I’m so foolish, I just had to shut the door too harshly.” Your usually calm voice, now hurried.

“It’s fine, just focus on getting up here.”

“These damn robes are tying me down.”

Oikawa knew what was happening, but despite everything in his being to scream for help to grab the two, he merely gave a sad sigh before revealing himself. He made eye contact with Iwaizumi first, whom was trying to help you onto the horse despite the layers holding you down with their weight. Watching as Iwaizumi’s eyes hardened like he does when speaking of enemies, Oikawa felt his heart ache.

“Oikawa, I’m sorry about this, but you can’t stop us.” He called out from his horse. You whipped around at his words, staring at Oikawa with a type of feat he never would have wanted to see from you. Running a hand through his hair, he made quick steps to you.

Raising your hands defensively, you started,”Tooru, no, don’t-“ You choked on your words as he grabbed your waist, lifting you up to the horse. Iwaizumi caught your form, tightly holding you against his chest. The horse stumbled back slightly from the sudden weight, but Oikawa quickly tightened the bag attached to its saddle.

“If you head south for two days, there’s a nice village that can hold you. Nice elderly people mainly, but food and shelter shouldn’t be a problem.” Patting the horses side, he stepped back to point at the wall. 

“There’s a river you can follow for most of the way, but you’ll find it, I know you can. The rest of the guards are still running around, I’ll lead them away while you run.” 

Staring into Iwaizumi’s startled eyes, he reached a clenched fist up to him. Looking down at the hand confused, Oikawa murmured,”I relieve you of your duty as my knight, Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi gave a shuddery exhale as he connected their hands, before giving an affirmative nod. Pulling you closer to his chest, the horse started to turn around, Oikawa turning the opposite way.

“Wait!” Turning back at the sound of your voice, Oikawa felt his eyes widen at the first smile you’ve given him. The first genuine smile that wasn’t forced out of necessity. He almost gasped at how beautiful you looked in the moonlight.

“I was wrong. Thank you, Tooru. And may someone look at you the way I look at Hajime.” 

Startled at your words, Oikawa felt his eyes burn slightly. Giving a smile, he nodded, before turning around finally. Hearing Iwaizumi snap the reigns, Oikawa ran back into the castle to avert the guards.

Even now, as his feet pound on the floor as his knight and fiancé flee from his kingdom, he feels his heart clench at the realization. He may not have found someone that looks at him the way his mother looked at his father, but seeing you and Iwaizumi prove that their is such a thing as love, he knows.

He knows love exists. And it’s as simple as a sparkle in both eyes when his fiancé looks at his knight.


End file.
